


The Tok’ra and The Scholar

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  Season 7 – FallenSUMMARY: Jacob’s POV on Daniel’s return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - The Tok’ra and The Scholar

"Jacob." Malek’s voice came in grainy over the communication device, this message having traveled a long way. Jacob was hundreds of light years from the Alpha Site. They’d received intelligence that possible new Tok’ra had been gathering at an old Tok’ra base, which had been abandoned and the tunnels collapsed several centuries before. Jacob had found the reports to be in error and the planet deserted and barren. "We have received a message from your daughter. She needs you to go to Earth as soon as you are able." Jacob wondered at the pause before Malek continued. "She said to inform you that Daniel Jackson has returned. He’s descended."

Jacob carefully turned off the communication device, checking to ensure the Tel’tak was still on course before leaning back in his chair and letting Malek’s words flow over him again. "Daniel Jackson has come back. He’s descended." The surge of emotion that accompanied those words had Jacob jumping to his feet with joy, punching the air with one hand. "Yeah!"

<Jacob.> The single word from Selmac caused him to remember that he was a respected member of the Tok’ra and shouldn’t behave like this but, dammit, he was just so overjoyed.

<Selmac.> His own tone slightly in reprimand. <This is wonderful news.>

<Indeed it is.>

Jacob smiled as he regained his seat, his thoughts moving to the first time he’d seen Daniel Jackson. It had been just before he’d become one with Selmac. He’d been in a lot of pain from the cancer and doped up with pain medication so hadn’t taken much notice of the young man at the time.

It was only later, when Sam had filled him in on the Stargate Program that he fully understood the huge gift Daniel Jackson had given the SGC – he’d opened the Stargate. Jacob had also heard of the tragedy that had befallen the young man’s wife and knew, through Selmac’s millennium of memories, how wishful his plans to save her were. That had been tried by many before. None were known to have succeeded.

His visits to the SGC were very limited but he’d come to see the love his daughter held for Daniel, had come to appreciate himself what a special man the archaeologist was.

The task to find Seth and the ease with which Daniel accomplished it awed Jacob. Selmac, who was very particular about who he spent time with amongst the humans, would often lead Jacob to Daniel’s office while they were on base and there they would spend hours just talking to the young man.

Jacob saw another side of Daniel during his rescue from Netu. He already knew Daniel was resourceful but his quick thinking under pressure saved them all.

Jacob was pragmatic about death. He’d lost his wife years before and, over his years of service in the US Air Force, had lost countless teammates and friends. Selmac, through his long, long life had also suffered the loss of friends, fellow Tok’ra and many beloved hosts. Yet Daniel Jackson found a place for himself in their affections.

All the Tok’ra realized Daniel’s importance. They specifically sent Jacob to Earth to get him when they needed help with the deciphering of the mines on the mission to sabotage the meeting between Apophis and Heru’ur. Then there were the negotiations between themselves and the President of the United States. Daniel’s sense of diplomacy never faltered, even with the za’tarc threat hanging over them.

On top of all his contributions to the fight against the Goa’uld, Jacob came to like and admire Daniel on a personal level, especially noticing how much love and support Daniel gave Sam.

Jacob came through the gate the day Daniel was dying, having no idea as to why he’d been summoned. His heart dropped into his feet when Jack told him what was wrong. He’d looked long and hard at Jack and saw the horror lurking behind the tough exterior and knew it was going to pull Jack apart if he lost Daniel.

During the healing process Jacob pulled back so Selmac could proceed but he was still able to sense Selmac’s thoughts and knew the damage was more than they could repair. Either Daniel was going to die or live as an invalid with horrific burns and internal damage.

<It might be more humane to let him die,> Selmac had said. <His injuries . . I don’t know if I can save him. I don’t know if I can heal him.>

<Please try,> Jacob had implored, unable to envisage Daniel gone. This was going to devastate Sam, Jack and Teal’c as well as all the others who knew the young scholar.

When Jack told him to stop he felt Selmac’s relief – knew his Tok’ra soul mate was horrified at the thought of the life they could be sentencing Daniel to if they did save him.

And then Daniel Jackson had ascended. Jacob and Selmac had been awed by what had occurred, agreeing that, of all the humans they knew, none deserved this chance more than Daniel.

Sam cried for hours in his arms that night, relating all her memories of the young man he’d just watched ascend to a higher plain of existence but who was still gone from the life of his daughter and he watched her heart break. She was a changed person after that, looking at the world through eyes more sad, less optimistic.

Teal’c was seemingly as stoic as usual but his eyes told a different story. Of all of SG-1 the Jaffa had not only lived the longest but had lost the most. Yet, it seemed too that this loss was one that was the hardest to bear.

The Jack O’Neill Jacob saw during this last year was a different man than Jacob had known for years. This Jack O’Neill was on auto-pilot – the loss of Daniel Jackson a blow he was finding too difficult to cope with.

Jacob sighed in irritation, checking the ship’s systems. The trip back to the Alpha Site seemed to take longer than it should, Jacob’s anticipation at seeing Daniel again making time slow down. Eventually, he arrived at the Alpha Site, made his report and went straight through the Stargate to Earth.

As Jacob walked down the metal ramp in the Gateroom Sam was waiting at the bottom. "Sam," Jacob hugged her. He looked up at the control room and nodded to George. "Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner."

Jacob’s eyes roamed his daughter’s face. She was glowing with happiness, something he’d missed over this past year or so. He looked over her shoulder, surprised to see she was alone. "Where’s Daniel?"

"He’s in a VIP suite, Dad," she informed him with a big smile, then frowned. "He might not remember you. He has amnesia."

"Why?" Jacob asked in surprise. "How?"

"We think Daniel is being punished for interfering on Abydos," Sam explained. "He initially had no memories of us at all but, over the past two days, his memories have started to come back – very slowly."

"Can we see him?" Selmac inquired, the two in one symbiote voice masking the anticipation Jacob could feel coming from his soul-mate.

"Yes," Sam said. "He’s this way."

They walked through the twisting corridors until they came to a VIP room with a guard stationed outside. Jacob raised his eyebrows at the sight of the security. "In case Daniel needs anything," Sam explained. "Just until he gets his bearings."

Sam reached out and knocked on the door. "Come in," a familiar voice answered. Sam opened the door and urged her father through first. 

Jacob’s breath caught at the sight that greeted him. The last time he’d seen Daniel was when he’d tried to heal him. Selmac had confessed that, even though he knew it was the best course, stopping when Jack had asked had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done. Besides the grief the loss of this young man would cause Jacob’s daughter and all the others who knew Daniel there was also the grief Selmac knew he would feel. Seeing Daniel rising from the bed, obviously healthy, made Jacob’s chest tight with emotion.

"Jacob," Daniel said in greeting, obviously pleased to have recognized him.

"Daniel." Jacob moved forwards and, when there was no resistance from the young man, took him into his arms in a tight embrace. "You’re a sight for sore eyes."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Words between  <> are Selmac and Jacob   
>  communicating. Thanks to Aloysius for her once again excellent   
>  beta. In Fragile Balance Jacob doesn’t even seem to acknowledge   
>  Daniel so I knew he’d come back to Earth prior to this time to   
>  see the young man he’d tried to heal that tragic day.

* * *

>   
>  © November 18th, 2003 Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of   
>  Stargate (II) Productions, SCI FI Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double   
>  Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. These stories are for entertainment   
>  purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is   
>  intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of   
>  the author. These stories may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of   
>  the author.

* * *

  



End file.
